Remember Me?
by cindyjung
Summary: Bagaimana bila seorang Jung Yunho memiliki sebuah janji pada roh bernama Kim Jaejoong? Apakah janji tersebut dapat ditepati, bahkan jika Yunho tidak dapat mengingat janji tersebut? dan bagaimana kehidupan Yunho ketika masalalunya perlahan kembali menyapanya? / YunJae (Jung Yunho X Kim Jaejoong) / Chapter 2 up! / Read Review / Happy Reading :D
1. Chapter 1

Tiltle : Remember Me?

Author : cindyjung

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : T

Diclaemer : Semua tokoh yang ada disini adalah hasil fiksi belaka, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja, jadi mohon jangan tersinggung ne? ^^

**WARNING! **YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ANGST DETECTED, COMPILICATED, OOC, BBB (BANYAK BASA BASI)

.

.

.

_**Aku menunggumu**_

_**Dan kini aku melihatmu kembali**_

_**Namun bolehkah aku bertanya?**_

_**Apakah kau mengingatku?**_

_**.**_

Seorang pria kini tengah membawa masuk barang yang sedang kesusahan dibawanya kini. Dua buah kardus yang tampaknya cukup berat itu kemudian ditaruhnya di sebuah meja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Fuhhh..

Pria itu mendesah menandakan dirinya tengah kelelahan namun senyum di wajahnya tetap terukir dengan manis seraya mata musangnya itu menatap berpendar keseluruh ruangan yang tengah ia masuki.

"Jung Yunho, kau memang tidak salah dalam memilih tempat"

Sambil masih terus memandang ruang dengan berbinar seketika ia merasakan sesuatu melewati belakang tubuhnya. Hal dingin yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri tersebut membuat Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada belakang tubuhnya.

Nihil.

Tidak ada satupun benda bergerak atau seseorang dibelakang Yunho. Hanya sebuah kursi goyang yag kini bergoyang pelan dengan sendirinya. Yunho menelan salivanya dalam diam dan mulai kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Matanya berkedip cepat sambil berusaha mengatur kembali dadanya yang bergemuruh keras karena kejadian aneh yang baru saja ia hadapi.

Tiba-tiba gagang pintu ruangannya terasa mulai bergerak pelan. Tubuh Yunho terlonjak sedikit ke belakang dan mata musangnya itu terbelalak sambil mengamati gagang pintu tersebut. Kejadian aneh baru saja dihadapinya mau tidak mau membuat Yunho kembali berpikir pada hal yang tidak-tidak dan membuat dadanya kembali bergemuruh keras.

"Si.. Siapa disana?!" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang cukup tinggi

Tidak ada jawaban yang menyahuti pertanyaan Yunho sementara gagang tersebut terus bergerak semakin lama semakin kencang. Bulu kuduk Yunho kembali berdiri kala menatapi hal tersebut dan perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pintu yang gagangnya tampak semakin menggila itu.

"Y-Ya! Si...Siapa disana!" pekik Yunho lagi dengan suara bergetar ketika tubuhnya sudah berada cukup dekat dengan pintu

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang pintu tersebut dan hal itu membuat Yunho merasa kesal sekaligus ketakutan. Dengan ragu ia berusaha meraih gagang pintu tersebut dengan tangan kanannya. Saat tangannya itu hendak menyentuh gagang pintu tersebut, seketika gagang pintu itu berhenti bergerak dan hal itu juga membuat Yunho menghentikan langkah tangannya.

Hening.

Butuh beberapa detik hingga akhirnya sebuah suara menandakan pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang dibaliknya selama ini. Yunho kembali menelan salivanya dalam dan...

DUAR! Bunyi petir mengagetkan Yunho dan membuat keadaan seakan dramatis

"AHHHH! JIDATTTT! ADA HANTU JIDAAATT! TOLOONGGG!" pekik Yunho kaget sambil menutup matanya karena ketakutan

"YA! YA! YA! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL HANTU JIDAT EOH?!" pekik seorang lain dengan nada yang kesal

Yunho berusaha mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya dan memperhatikan orang yang perlahan mendekatinya dengan wajah yang kesal. Ia sangat mengenal pemilik wajah tersebut dan jelas bahwa itu bukanlah hantu seperti yag ia pikirkan.

"Yoo.. Yoochun ah?" tanya Yunho berusaha memastikan

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa? Kau pikir aku ini hantu? Bahkan hantu pun akan ketakutan jika mendengar teriakanmu yang seperti itu kau tau?" kata Yoochun kesal

"Maafkan aku, tapi saat petir itu datang, cahaya dari jidatmu itu menakutiku..." kata Yunho sambil mengerutkan keningnya dan membuat pout pada bibirnya

"Jangan salahkan jidatku, salahkan saja kau terlalu penakut itu, mengerti?" kata Yoochun tegas masih dengan kekesalannya

Yunho terdiam masih dengan poutnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kau itu sangat penakut, tapi kenapa kau membeli rumah dan ingin tinggal sendiri?" tanya Yoochun ketika kekesalannya sudah mulai mereda

"Hem, aku hanya merasa rumah ini sangat menyita mataku dan juga, aku harus belajar untuk hidup sendiri. Sampai kapan aku akan terus merepotkan keluargaku dan kalian karena sifatku yang manja eoh?" jawab Yunho

"Kami tidak merasa seperti itu.."

"Tapi aku merasa seperti itu," cegat Yunho. "Aku merasa seperti sudah banyak merenggut waktu kalian hanya karena mengurusiku. Sudah saatnya aku menjadi mandiri" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum

"Yah, kalau dipikirkan dengan baik, kau memang sudah dewasa dan sudah saatnya menjadi mandiri" kata Yoochun berusaha menanggapi pernyataan Yunho

"Lagi pula rumah ini tidak buruk juga, kecuali pintu itu yang tampak sedikit sulit terbuka. Semoga dengan belajar mandiri kau juga cepat menghilangkan rasa tautmu yang berlebihan itu, eum, Jung Yunho?" kata Yoochun sambil meranggul pundak Yunho yang tampak sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu

"Hehehe, ah ya, ngomong-ngomong ada apa kau kemari?"

"Ibumu menyuruhku melihat keadaanmu dan membantumu beres-beres. Tapi kulihat kau sudah melakukan semuanya dengan baik" jawab Yoochun sambil kembali memandangi rumah Yunho

"Tentu saja aku sudah selesai melakukannya, tidak banyak yang aku pindahkan jadi mengapa begitu sulit? Ah, ayo kita keluar sebentar sambil minum dan merayakan rumah baruku?"

"Itulah yang kutunggu-tunggu, jja!"

.

Kedua namja itupun pergi meninggalkan seorang yang tampak melihat mereka berdua dari kejauhan. Tampak sebuah tatapan penuh arti dari namja lain yang bersembunyi itu dan kemudian tubuhnya yang tertutupi bayangan tersebut menghilang.

**.RememberMe?.**

Yunho merasakan sensasi nyaman ketika air shower kini menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulitnya dan mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya tersebut. Tak lupa kepalanya ia kenakan air agar kepala dan pikirannya menjadi lebih dingin. Setelah merasa badannya bersih ia pun mengeringkan badannya sebentar lalu melingkarkan handuk disekitar pinggangnya sehingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang atletis.

"Hah, kenapa aku hanya mempunyai sedikit baju hum? Bila dirumah, aku bisa meminjam baju Yoochun kapanpun aku mau. Haaahh, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku harus lebih sering membeli baju baru" keluh Yunho saat melihat bajunya yang tampak sangat sedikit di lemarinya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi benda jatuh dari arah ruang makan. Yunho yang kaget mendengar itu dengan ragu menuju ruang makan yang ada di lantai satu. Yunho melangkah dengan pelan dan menatap ruang makan yang tampak baik-baik saja hingga sebuah suara terdengar kembali.

Suara itu berasal dari dapur.

Yunho yang penasaran sekaligus takut kemudian melangkahkan kakinya lagi pelan dan menuju kearah dapur dengan cara mengendap, berpikir bahwa mungkin itu adalah ulah orang iseng. Lalu seketika matanya membesar ketika melihat seekor kucing tengah bergerak-gerak dalam lemari sendoknya.

Fuhhh...

Kembali Yunho mendesah lega karena ternyata suara nyaring tersebut bukanlah suara yang dibuat oleh "sesuatu" melainkan seekor kucing. Yunho kemudian memberdirikan tubuhnya dan berusaha menangkap kucing tersebut dan membawanya keluar.

"Nah, kucing yang baik, tempatmu bukan disini jadi sebaiknya kita keluar saja hum?" kata Yunho sambil mendekat pada kucing tersebut namun kucing itu malah berusaha tampak seperti akan mencakarnya dan membuat Yunho sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Aish, apa yang harus kulakuakan sekarang? Tidak mungkin kucing ini dibiarkan bukan?" kata Yunho bicara pada dirinya sendiri

Yunho kemudian terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kepalanya mengkap sebuah ide dan kemudian melihat handuk yang kini melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya dan tampak seperti berpikir kembali.

"Aku sudah tinggal sendiri, jadi masabodoh dengan apa yang akan kuperbuat bukan?" kemudian Yunho membuka handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya tersebut dan membiarkan tubuhnya polos sementara handuk itu digunakannya untuk menangkap kucing tersebut.

"Miaw"

Kucing itu menengok kearah Yunho dan kemudian dengan sigap Yunho mengambil kucing tersebut dengan handuknya dan membawa kucing tersebut ke pintu masuk rumah tersebut dan lalu melepaskan kucing itu diluar.

"Maaf puss, tapi tempatmu memang diluar" kata Yunho kemudian menutup pintu itu dan kemudian berlalu didalam rumahnya kembali menuju kamarnya

.

Sementara diluar rumah tersebut ada seorang yang berjongkok didepan kucing tersebut dan mengelusnya dengan sayang perlahan.

"Sudah kubilang kau jangan selalu jahat padanya bukan? Dia jadi membuangmu"

**.RememberMe?.**

Bias cahaya matahari memaksa masuk melalu celah pada jendela rumah sederhana dua lantai tersebut dan membuat sang pemilik mata musang tersebut perlahan membuka matanya ketika ia merasakan seisi ruangan semakin menghangat. Senyum mengembang di wajah namja berkulit tan itu karena merasanya dirinya berhasil melewati satu hari tanpa orang lain dan siap memulai hidupnya yang baru.

Tubuh Yunho yang tadinya tertidur dengan menghadap kekanan kini mencoba membalikannya jadi menatap kekiri. Saat melakukan hal tersebut mata musang Yunho yang tadinya masih mengerjap lucu seketika terbelalak dan membuat mulutnya yang penuh senyum kini membuka lebar dengan wajah penuh kekagetan.

"AAAAAAAAAAKKKKKHHHH!" pekik Yunho saat melihat ada seorang lain ditempat tidurnya

Teriakan Yunho yang membahana membuat seorang lain yang kini tengah tertidur ditempat tidur Yunho tersebut kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho dengan pandangan kaget sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

"AAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKHHH!" pekik namja lain itu tak kalah histeris dari Yunho

Yunho kemudian meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan membawa selimutnya karena semalam ia tidur tanpa mengenakan apapun dan lalu bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya masih dengan pandangan kaget.

"YA! SIAPA KAU?! APA KAU MALING?! APA KAU ORANG CABUL?! YA!" pekik Yunho histeris

"Kau melihatku?" tanya namja itu lagi dan mengganti tatapan kagetnya menjadi tatapan tidak percaya

"YA! AKU BERTANYA SIAPA KAUUU?! DARI MANA KAU BISA MASUK?!" tanya Yunho lagi masih histeris

"Ya! Kau benar-benar bisa melihatku?!" tanya namja itu yang kini memasang wajah sumringah

"YA! KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU SEKARANG JUGA!" kata Yunho sambil mengamcam namja tersebut dengan sebuah lampu larva

"Kau tidak mengingatku? Ini aku, Kim Jaejoong!" kata namja tersebut dengan wajah yang meyakinkan

"YA! AKU TIDAK MENGINGATMU DAN KUHARAP AKU TIDAK MELIHATMU! PERGI SEKARANG ATAU KULEMPARKAN KAU DENGAN LAMPU LAVA INI DASAR CABUL!" pekik Yunho makin kesal campur syok sambil dengan terburu berusaha mengambil lampu lava yang berada ridak jauh darinya

"LEMPARKAN SAJA! AKU TIDAK MASALAH BAKAN JIKA KAU MELEMPARKAN SEBUAH BOM PADAKU! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI! BAGAIMANAPUN JUGA INI RUMAHKU!" balas Jaejoong tiba-tiba dan menatap Yunho dengan kecewa sekaligus kesal

"AKU SUDAH MEMBELI RUMAH INI! BERARTI RUMAH INI MILIKKU! PERGI KAU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"AISH!" Yunho yang kehabisan kesabarannya kemudian melempar lampu lava tersebut ke arah namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu yang tidak mendapatkan elakkan sekali dari namja itu

Namun kejadian setelahnya malah membuat Yunho semakin histeris.

Mata Yunho semakin membelalak dan mulutnya semakin terbuka lebar ketika lampu lava yang ia lemparkan menembus begitu saja tubuh namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong tersebut. Dan itu membuat Yunho merasakan bulu kuduknya naik dan tubuhnya terasa dingin. Pelipisnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan tenggorokkannya seakan mulai gatal untuk berteriak. Diambilnya nafas yang dalam dan...

"HANTUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

**.RememberMe?.**

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya mencoba memasuki sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit. Didalamnya ia tersenyum melihat seorang namja yang manis dengan pakaian serba putih yang kini tengah membalas senyum kepadanya.

"Kau disini?" kata seorang itu dengan suara yang cukup nyaring

"Hem, kau sedang sibuk Junsu ah?" tanya Yoochun

"Tidak juga, hari ini tidak ada pasien yang sedang membutuhkan bantuanku, kenapa?"

"Ayo kita makan bersama, sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan bersamamu, aku kan merindukan sahabatku hehehe" ajak Yoochun

"Ah, maafkan aku Yoochun ah, aku sudah ada janji dengan Changminnie, lagipula kau datang terlalu mendadak, hehehe, mian ne? Lain kali aku pasti akan makan denganmu, aku juga sangat merindukanmu kau tau?"

Yoochun terdiam sebentar. Terlihat sekali didepan matanya sebuah rona merah muda di pipi Junsu ketika ia menyebutkan nama Changmin. Dadanya yang tadinya bergemuruh dengan bersemangat kini mulai bergemuruh kasar seakan memberontak kala melihat perubahan kecil tersebut.

"Ah," desahnya berat

Ternyata memang sudah terlambat.

"Ah, tidak apa, salahku juga karena datang seenak jidatku, ah dasar jidat bodoh" katanya sambil menepuk keningnya berusaha melucu dan menutupi kekecewaannya

"Hahaha, sudahlah tidak apa, jangan sakiti jidatmu, ia adalah aset penting, arra? Baiklah, kita masih ada waktu beberapa menit untuk bersama, ayo temani aku membereskan ruanganku, agar kedatanganmu tidak sia-sia dan aku bisa berkencan tanpa khawatir. Jja!" kata Junsu mulai memerintah

"Aish, aku datang untuk makan dan kau malah menyuruhku membereskan ruanganmu? Ah, tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mau"

Junsu menghentikkan kegiatannya menata meja dan menatap Yoochun disampingnya. "Katanya kau merindukanku" kata Junsu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

Yoochun terdiam dan menatap sahabatnya itu lagi. Jujur, setelah ia mendengar penolakan dari Junsu dan mendengar alasan Junsu menyuruhnya, hatinya sedikit tidak rela untuk membantunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi hum? Rasa sayangnya pada Junsu mengalahkan semua ketidakrelaan itu. Lagipula, siapa yang bisa menolak wajah menggemaskan itu?

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah, tapi nanti kau juga harus makan denganku atau kudoakan kencanmu berantakkan!" ancam Yoochun tampak serius-tidak serius

Junsu mengerutkan keningnya. "Yah, kau tega sekali eoh? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Nanti aku akan makan dengamu sahabat terbaikku, Park Yoochun" kata Junsu sambil mencubit pipi Yoochun gemas

"Kupegang janjimu sahabat ter-imutku, Kim Junsu" Balas Yoochun mencubit pipi Junsu dengan tersenyum

"_Masih bisa bercanda seperti ini, bukankah bagus? Bila tidak bisa menyimpan dia selamanya sebagai kekasihku, bolehkah dia kumiliki selamanya sebagai sahabatku?" _

**.RememberMe?.**

"Apakah itu semua sudah cukup?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya perlahan. Tubuhnya masih terduduk membelakangi Jaejoong yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan wajah penuh harap. Tubuh Yunho sudah berada dalam keadaaan di balut pakaian kini.

Kembali Yunho menatap pada cermin yang ada dihadapannya dan berusaha untuk menatap dirinya yang sendirian disana tanpa ada bayangan Jaejoong disampingnya. Jujur saja, rasa takut masih meliputi dirinya ketika ia mengetahui dapat melihat sesuatu yang paling ditakutinya selama hidupnya, tapi, penjelasan Jaejoong tadi cukup menyita perhatiannya.

"Jadi aku juga pernah menjadi sepertimu? Menjadi hantu?" tanya Yunho mulai penasaran

"Lebih tepatnya roh. Rohmu hanya berkelana sementara dan akhirnya kau bisa kembali pada tubuhmu. Kita pernah bertemu dan kau telah berjanji padaku akan menemukan tubuhku dan menguburnya bila memang aku sudah meninggal" jawab Jaejoong berusaha memberi penjelasan pada Yunho lagi

"Jadi aku bertemu denganmu, membuat janji denganmu, aku bangun dari koma, dan kini aku bisa melihatmu karena semua janji yang belum terselesaikan itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan, namun Jaejoong yang sadar Yunho tidak melihat anggukannya itu dari cermin mulai mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. "Benar"

"Aku harus menemukan tubuhmu dan menguburnya, itu saja bukan? Setelah itu kau akan pergi dariku bukan? Kau akan tenang? Dan pergi selamanya?" tanya Yunho kembali antusias dan mulai melotot pada cermin dihadapannya

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Kim Jaejoong?"panggil Yunho kemudian menyadari tidak ada jawaban apapun dari "orang" yang tengah ia ajak bicara

Kepala Jaejoong yang tadinya tertunduk perlahan terangkat dan memandang wajah Yunho melalui pantulan cermin dihadapannya. Kedua ujung bibir peachnya kemudian membentuk sebuah senyum disana. Untuk pertama kalinya, namanya diucapkan oleh orang dihadapannya lagi.

"Ne, aku akan pergi selamanya. Aku akan tenang" jawab Jaejoong kemudian masih dengan senyumnya

Kini Yunho yang terdiam. Entah mengapa selama berbicara dengan hantu namja di sampingnya ini, jantungnya seakan tidak mau berhenti bergetar dengan kencangnya. Dan bahkan saat namja itu mengatakan akan pergi selamanya, jantungnya memberikan gemuruh yang cukup menyakitkan dan membuat pikirannya kusut.

"_Ah, mungkin karena aku masih syok karena bisa melihat ha... ah, hal seperti itu. Tenanglah jantungku, setelah kita menemukan tubuhnya dan menguburnya, kau tidak perlu merasakan getaran hebat seperti ini lagi. Bertahanlah, ne?"_ batin Yunho sambil menenangkan dirinya

"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha menepati janji itu" jawab Yunho

"Terimakasih" kata Jaejoong dengan senyum yang sangat lembut yang tidak dilihat Yunho

"Ah, baiklah. Aku mau mandi dulu. Semua hal perhantuan ini membuat kepalaku tidak dapat berpikir jernih" kata Yunho sambil membangkitkan tubuhnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal tersebut

"Ah, ya, hantu cabul, jangan masuk saat aku mandi eoh? Melihat wajahmu saat aku bangun tidur dengan tidak berpakaian saja sudah membuatku frustasi, tolong jangan membuat aku merasakan hal yang sama di kamar mandi, arra?!" lanjutnya sambil mengacungkan jarinya pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong hanya terdiam sambil menatap Yunho yang perlahan memasuki kamar mandi dalam kamarnya tersebut. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menatapi kamar mandi itu dan menahan tawanya yang tampak akan meledak.

"Hihihi, padahal aku kan sudah pernah melihat tubuhmu seutuhnya"

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya! Jung Yunho! Buka pintumu! Ada yang perlu kuceritakan padamu!" pekik Yoochun keras di depan rumah Yunho dengan keras

Tidak terdengar ada jawaban dari dalam rumah tersebut. Seketika Yoochun melihat seekor kucing yang melangkah memasuki rumah Yunho lewat pintu yang ada disamping rumah tersebut.

"Dasar ceroboh, bagaimana ia bisa membiarkan rumah dengan keadaan pintu terbuka? Bagaimana bila ada seorang pencuri yang masuk huh?" kata Yoochun merutuki kecerobohan Yunho namun juga bersyukur karena ia akhirnya dapat memasuki rumah tersebut

Yoochun yang sebenarnya kini lebih tampak seperti pencuri itu kemudian masuk melalui pintu tersebut dengan perlahan dan menatapi ada seorang yang tengah berdiri didapur seakan hendak mengambil pisau.

"YA! SIAPA KAU?!" pekik Yoochun kaget yang membuat sang pemilik tubuh berbalik dan kemudian menatapnya sambil mengerutkan keningnya

"Hah?"

Yoochun kemudian menutup pintu yang baru saja memberinya jalan masuk tersebut dan kemudian menguncinya, berharap "orang" yang tengah dilihatnya kini tidak akan kabur dan menyusahkannya. Diambilnya payung yang berada dalam kotak yang tidak jauh darinya dan dijadikannya pertahanan.

"Aku bertanya siapa kau?!" pekik Yoochun sambil menggenggam payung itu erat

Dikerjapkannya mata Jaejoong lucu kala menatap tingkah Yoochun yang menurutnya kekanakan. Bahkan jika Jaejoong benar adalah pencuri, bukankah seharusnya Yoochun menyiapkan perlindungan badan yang lebih kuat dari pada sebuah ... payung?

Tapi, selain memperhatikan tingkah kekanakan Yoochun, masih ada hal lain yang sangat Jaejoong pertanyakan kini.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu! Memangnya kau itu apa?! Hantu?!" tanya Yoochun masih sambil berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan payung itu

"Iya, aku memang hantu" jawab Jaejoong datar

Yoochun yang tadinya menatap penuh kewaspadaan merubah air wajahnya menjadi ekspresi penasaran yang masih penuh dengan kekagetan.

"Benarkah? Kau salah satu dari mereka?"

"Hmm, aku tidak tau apakah aku sudah mati atau belum, tapi mengingat aku sudah berjalan-jalan sebagai roh selama setahun, kurasa aku memang sudah mati dan menjadi hantu"

Yoochun mengendurkan pertahanannya dan menatap Jaejoong dari kepala ke kaki. "Tapi kau sama sekali tidak seperti hantu. Kau bersih. Maksudku, tidak ada noda darah atau apapun"

"Benarkah? Itu aneh..."

"Kenapa?" tanya seorang dengan suara yang lebih bass kepada Jaejoong dan membuatnya menoleh kepada pemilik suara

Tampak Yunho yang datang masih dengan rambutnya yang basah dan sebuah handuk yang melingkar disekitar lehernya. Paduan antara kaos dan celana jeans selututnya benar-benar membuat Yunho tampak lebih muda dan paduan dengan rambut basahnya itu membuat Yunho lebih... err... tampan.

"Eu, Yunho? Kau juga bisa melihatnya?!" pekik Yoochun kaget

Yunho berkacak-pinggang sambil menganggukkan kepala sekali. "Begitulah"

"Kau tidak takut?!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong kemudian, perlu diakui, untuk ukuran "hal itu", Jaejoong cukup bisa dikatakan normal bahkan menyerupai manusia, hanya saja, bila mengetahui bahwa tubuh "seorang" yang ada dihadapanmu itu bisa ditembus, tetap saja kau akan merasakan bulu kudukmu berdiri dan jantungmu bergemuruh keras. Intinya, dia tetap menakutkan.

Kembali Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya namun dengan ekspresi wajah yang penuh arti. "Begitulah"

"Tadi kudengar kau berkata aneh karena kau tidak memiliki darah atau "asesoris" perha... , hal gaib apapun yang menyeramkan, kenapa?" lanjutnya

"Aneh karena seingatku aku ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil, sudah pasti aku seharusnya memiliki bekas luka atau sejenisnya kan?"

"Lebih aneh lagi adalah kau sudah berkelana sebagai roh selama satu tahun dan kau baru menyadarinya" sela Yoochun santai sambil menaruh payung yang sejak tadi menjadi alat pelindungnya

"Kau pikir roh bisa bercermin?" desis Jaejoong kesal dan menatap Yoochun tajam

"Maaf" kata Yoochun sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Mungkin jika kita tau kejadian sebenarnya akan lebih mudah untuk mengetahui alasannya dan juga, lebih mudah untuk menemukan tubuhmu" jelas Yunho kemudian

"Maaf, aku sedikit lupa dengan kejadian itu"

"Jung Yunho, apa maksudmu dengan menemukan tubuhnya?" tanya Yoochun semakin bingung dengan percakapan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong

Yunho menghela nafas perlahan.

"Yoochun ah, jika kau penasaran kenapa aku bisa melihatnya, itu karena aku memiliki janji dengannya. Janji saat aku tengah menjadi roh, saat aku koma beberapa bulan lalu. Aku berjanji akan menemukan tubuhnya dan menguburnya, agar membuatnya tenang." jelas Yunho

Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Yah, Yunho memang pernah mengalami koma selama beberapa bulan dan membuat kelurganya mendapatkan guncangan hebat akibat keadaannya yang tak kunjung membaik hingga akhirnya beberapa bulan setelah ia koma, akhirnya Yunho sadar.

Yoochun juga memahami dunia roh tersebut karena ia juga pernah berada dekat dengan kematian dan membuatnya bisa melihat "hal" itu. Dan memang tidak akan pernah ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi saat kita menjadi roh dan yang terjadi pada Yunho kini terasa cukup unik. Diantara banyak roh yang berkeliaran, kenapa harus namja ini?

"Miaw"

Suara seekor kucing mengagetkan Yoochun dan kedua namja yang lain yang ada didalamnya. Jaejoong yang terdiam kemudian teringat akan niatnya untuk bermain-main dengan kucing tersebut dan memberikannya makan.

"Ah, kucing ini lagi. Bukankah kau sudah kukeluarkan eoh? Ish" kata Yunho kesal melihat binatang yang kemarin harus membuatnya "polos" kini ada didalam rumahnya lagi dan mencoba mengeluarkannya lagi

Kucing yang tadinya tengah menggesekkan kepalanya manja pada kaki Yunho seakan meminta maaf kemudian mendapatkan perlakuan tidak enak dari Yunho.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jiji!" pekik Jaejoong tidak suka kala melihat kucing kesayangannya tersebut tengah dikeluarkan dengan kaki Yunho

"Jiji?"

"Pantas dari dulu dia membencimu, kau memang menyebalkan"

"Dari dulu?"

TBC

.

.

.

A/N : Halo halo ada yang kangen sama Cindy gak nih? Yang kangen sini Cindy kasih pelukan hangat ala Yunnie Bear -3-)/ *plak. Kembali lagi dengan karya terbaru nih, maaf ya udah lama banget ga ngupdate ff karena emang lagi ga ada waktu ngetik aja padahal ide numpuk walopun idenya untuk cerita yang beda-beda *curhat.

Kali ini ceritanya terinspirasi dari The Master's Sun dan juga lagu JYJ-In Heaven jadi kalo ada mirip-mirip yah maklumi saja yah :D oh iya ini baru maap kalo ceritanya gaje, soalnya ff ini baru percobaan aja nih, soalnya penasaran bikin cerita fantasy hantu-hantuan itu gimana dan susah banget ternyata XD jadi bagi para author yang bisa membuat cerita fantasy, dua jempol deh buat kalian! ^^

Jadi bagaimana? Ceritanya menarik? Atau membosankan? Mohon kritik saran dan ide untuk next chap yah :D supaya hasil karya Cindy tidak mengecewakannnn terimakasihhhhh :D


	2. Chapter 2

Tiltle : Remember Me?

Author : cindyjung

Pairing : YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)

Rate : T bit M

Diclaemer : Semua tokoh yang ada disini adalah hasil fiksi belaka, saya Cuma pinjam nama saja, jadi mohon jangan tersinggung ne? ^^

**WARNING! **YAOI, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ANGST DETECTED, COMPILICATED, OOC, BBB (BANYAK BASA BASI)

.

.

.

**_Ada dua macam pria didunia ini_**

**_Dan aku tidak tahu yang manakah dirimu_**

**_Sekali lagi,_**

**_Bisakah kau tunjukkan dirimu padaku?_**

.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jiji!" pekik Jaejoong tidak suka kala melihat kucing kesayangannya tersebut tengah dikeluarkan dengan kaki Yunho

"Jiji?"

"Pantas dari dulu dia membencimu, kau memang menyebalkan"

"Dari dulu?"

Jaejoong terdiam. Mulutnya kelu setelah mendengar dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Yunho. Ah, benar, mana mungkin Yunho mengingat kucing lucu ini sementara dirinya tidak ia ingat?

"Maksudku kemarin malam, saat kau mengeluarkannya dengan handukmu" kilah Jaejoong

"Dulu dan kemarin itu berbeda jauh, Kim Jaejoong" kata Yunho mulai mencurigai perkataan Jaejoong yang tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu

Sedikit kepalanya berpikir tentang maksud Jaejoong hingga akhirnya pikirannya terhenti pada satu kata. 'Handuk'. Kim Jaejoong ini berkata, ia melihat Yunho mengeluarkan kucing dengan handuknya, bukankah itu berarti dia melihat dirinya secara 'utuh'?

"YAAA! DASAR CABUL!" pekik Yunho tiba-tiba sambil menutupi sesuatu dekat celananya

Yoochun dan Jaejoong hanya dapat mengerjap bingung ala Yunho tiba-tiba memekik dengan histeris. Sang kucing Jiji pun tidak kalah kaget sehigga melarikan diri keluar dari rumah tersebut. Tampak kini muka Yunho yang sangat merah merona ketika mengingat diriya sangat 'polos' ketika mengeluarkan Jiji dengan handuk malam itu. Sedikit geraman keluar dari mulutnya, ia tidak percaya pada malam pertamanya ia hidup mandiri dan dia sudah memiliki seorang pengintip yang berani mengintipinya saat ia sedang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun! Bahkan mungkin yang paling membuatnya geram, kenapa sosok pengintipnya itu sesosok hantu?!

"YA! Tidak kusangka selain berani meniduriku, kau juga berani mengintipiku!"

Yoochun mengejap tidak percaya sambil menghadapkan kepalanya kepada Kim Jaejoong. Mendengar kata 'meniduri' dan 'mengintip' tak heran membuat otak seorang Park Yoochun kini mulai berfikir kepada hal yang iya-iya.

Jaejoong hanya dapat menampakkan semu merah muda pada wajahnya ketika melihat tatapan tidak biasa dari Yoochun dan perkataan Yunho yang tampak membuatnya seperti seorang yang benar-benar cabul.

"Aish, YA! Siapa yang menidurimu dan siapa yang mengintipmu eoh?! Aku tidur disampingmu karena itu tempat tidurku! Dan aku melihatmu tidak berpakaian itu karena tidak disengaja! Itu karena kukira kau akan mengasari Jiji! Jangan membuat diriku terlihat begitu cabul dasar cabul!"

"Aish, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!"

Yoochun hanya terdiam melihat kedua sosok yang kini masih saling melemparkan pandangan yang tidak suka dan juga berbagai umpatan yang secara samar masih terdengar diucapkan oleh mereka berdua. Kedua ujung pada mulutnya pun kemudian membuat sebuah lengkungan disana. Segala rasa gundah yang sesungguhnya ingin ia luapkan kini meluap dengan sendirinya kala menatapi pemandangan didepannya.

Mungkin memang bukan pemandangan biasa mengingat sesosok makhluk lain seperti Kim Jaejoong, tapi dampak yang diberikannya tetap sama. Rasanya seperti, kau tidak pernah sendirian. Walau kau tidak secara langsung mengungkapkan kegundahanmu, walau mereka tidak mengelus pundakmu atau menghapus air matamu, tapi setiap kau mendengar suara yang lain menyapa telingamu, kau akan selalu tau, kau tidak terjebak sendirian.

**.RememberMe?.**

"Changmin ah!" panggil seorang dengan cukup menggebu kala melihat sesosok pria jangkung kini tampak menyapa wajahnya

"Ah, Junsu ssi, annyeong!" kata Changmin sopan setelah menghampiri orang yang memanggilnya tadi

Junsu dan Changmin kini tengah berada dalam sebuah restoran yang tampak cukup klasik. Sambil diiringi oleh alunan musik orkes, Changmin dan Junsu mulai memesan makanan mereka.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu eoh? Cukup memanggilku Junsu saja. Atau hyung juga boleh, aku tidak keberatan malah merasa tersanjung kekeke" kata Junsu dengan percaya dirinya

"Hahaha, aku hanya belum terbiasa untuk memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel lain, aku masih menyimpan banyak hutang budi padamu dan merasa aneh bila tidak memakai embel-embel lain" kata Changmin sedikit ragu

"Ah, karena itu? Sudah, tidak perlu kau pikirkan, aku tidak sehebat itu sampai perlu kau hormati seperti ini. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu, bahkan jika beberapa pertemuan ini belum membuat kita berteman sesungguhnya, aku ingin suatu hari kita menjadi teman baik, Changmin ah" jelas Junsu

Changmin hanya tersenyum hangat sambil menatapi Junsu yang kini tampak bersungguh-sungguh. Jujur saja perasaannya cukup melunak setiap kali bertemu namja dihadapannya tersebut tapi Changmin benar-benar berhati-hati agar tidak jatuh pada namja ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa jatuh pada namja lain ketika sudah ada yang lain yang mengisi hatinya?

"Hmmh," sedikit nafasnya ia helakan untuk mencairkan perasaannya. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau masih berkata pada sahabatmu itu bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu?" lanjutnya

Junsu terdiam. Matanya berputar diiringi dengan kerucutan bibirnya.

"Hmmm... begitulah"

"Hahaha, kenapa kau terus berpura-pura begitu hm? Junsu ssi, apakah kau semarah itu padanya?"

"Aku tidak marah," kata Junsu mencoba menjelaskan perasaannya. "Aku hanya kecewa"

Changmin yang tadinya hendak mengambil secangkir kopi ditangannya kemudian hanya terdiam berusaha mendengarkan cerita dari temannya tersebut. Sudah cukup lama memang temannya ini tengah mengalami masalah percintaan dan membuatnya harus mengakhir hubungan mereka.

"Kecewa?"

"Saat yang kau percayai, merusak kepercayaanmu, bukankah kau akan sangat kecewa?," Junsu menarik nafasnya kala sekelebat peristiwa yang ingin ia lupakan kini kembali menyapa wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tau, apakah aku bisa mempercayainya lagi kali ini"

Changmin mengagguk pelan. Tampak kini setiap detik pada peristiwa yang paling tidak ingin diingatnya perlahan kembali. Ia jelas mengetahui benar bagaimana perasaan Junsu yang amat sangat terluka saat itu, tapi mungkin, Changmin lebih mengerti bagaimana perasaan namja yang mengejar Junsu saat ini. Karena ia juga pernah menyakiti orang yang sangat ia cintai dan merusak kepercayaan orang tersebut. Karena Changmin tau, bahwa yang menyakiti, akan lebih merasakan sakit daripada seorang yang tersakiti tersebut.

**Flashback**

_Terlihat sebuah langkah kaki yang terburu-buru ketika memasuki gedung yang penuh musik dan bau alkohol tersebut. Terlihat kepala menoleh kekanan dan kiri seakan mencari sesosok yang sangat ia khawatirkan malam itu. Berharap bahwa sosok tersebut akan baik-baik saja ditengah kerumunan yang tampak memusingkan kepalanya._

_Masih terus kakinya melangkah hingga suatu penampakan menyita matanya dan membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Dia disana. Shim Changmin. Tengah mengadu cinta dengan wanita lain dan bahkan dengan beraninya menyentuh tubuh wanita tersebut yang hanya ditanggapi cekikikan dari keduanya yang tampak sungguh menikmati malam._

_Matanya memanas melihat pemandangan tersebut. Dadanya bergemuruh dengan tidak karuan mendapatkan penampakan yang sangat tidak mengenakan tersebut dihadapannya. Kembali dilangkahkan kakinya dengan buru-buru hingga tangannya tanpa sadar mengambil sebuah gelas disana dan disiramkannya air yang tersisa disana kepada wajah mereka berdua._

_Changmin dan wanita tersebut hanya dapat menggerutu pelan sebelum melihat siapa yang menyiramnya._

_"BRENGSEK!" pekik seorang sosok cantik yang dengan nyaringnya membuat semua mata diskotik tersebut mengarah kepadanya._

_"Ho... Chagiii?" kata Changmin tanpa dosa karena tengah berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol_

_Tubuh Changmin bangkit perlahan dari tempat duduk tersebut dan menggenggam tangan sosok yang tengah penuh emosi itu seakan menyuruhnya untuk duduk menemaninya sementara orang itu hanya dapat memelototi Changmin dengan tidak percaya._

_"Ayo sini chagi, kita bersenang-senang~" kata Changmin lagi dengan tubuh yang cukup sempoyongan_

_PLAAAKKK_

_Sebuah tamparan telak mengenai wajah Changmin dan membentuk jejak merah disana. Mata doe yang sejak tadi memanas kini tidak dapat menahan lagi air yang sudah tergenang dipelupuk matanya. Melihat seorang yang sangat ia percayai kini tengah menghancurkan kepercayaannya hanya dapat membuat kepalanya berdenyut dengan menyakitkan dan membuat sebuah cairan kini tergenang dipelupuk matanya._

_Langkah kakinya yang tadinya terasa kaku kini perlahan terangkat meninggalkan sosok Changmin yang masih berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol tersebut. Dengan kesadaran yang masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol, Changmin mencoba mengikuti langkah kekasihnya tersebut dan mencoba menghentikannya._

_"Chagiya~~" panggil Changmin kala menghentikan langkah kekasihnya tersebut dan membuat sosok itu berbalik padanya_

_Pada saat ia berbalik, pada saat itu pula sebuah pukulan mengenai wajah Changmin. Bagaimana pun sosok itu adalah seorang laki-laki dan caranya melampiaskan kemarahannya bukan hanya terbatas pada sebuah tamparan. _

_Tunggu sebentar._

_Laki-laki?_

_Yah, seorang yang menjadi kekasih Changmin selama ini laki-laki dan kini laki-laki yang baru saja menghantamkan sebuah tinju ke wajah Changmin itu tampak mulai mengeluarkan rasa kecewanya yang teramat besar kepada sosok yang sangat ia cintai dan percayai._

_"Aku tau saat ada orang yang mengatakan hanya ada dua jenis pria didunia ini. Dan aku tau sekarang bahwa kau bukan seperti yang aku pikirkan. Ya, aku adalah GAY. Dan yah kau adalah jenis kedua, manusia BRENGSEK!"_

_Namja itu meninggalkan tubuh Changmin yang tengah terduduk dengan penuh kebingungan dengan hati yang sangat hancur. Akan lebih baik jika suatu hubungan berakhir dengan tanpa orang ketiga atau hal-hal seperti ini didalamnya. Akan lebih baik jika suatu hubungan yang diawali oleh dua orang diakhiri juga oleh mereka berdua. Namun akan lebih baik... bila hubungan ini tidak pernah berakhir bukan?_

_"Brengsek..."_

_._

_Changmin yang perlahan mulai kembali kesadarannya mencoba bangkit dan menikuti langkah kaki dari sosok yang sesungguhnya sangat mengisi hatinya itu, dilangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar klub tersebut sambil berusaha memanggil nama namja yang ia cintai itu._

_"KIM JAEJOONG!"_

_Pekiknya keras hingga suatu hal membuat langkahnya yang begitu menggebu harus terhenti._

**Flashback End**

"Junsu ssi, percayalah lagi padanya" kata Changmin kemudian mengagetkan Junsu

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada salahnya memberikan kesempatan kedua kan?" kata Changmin sambil tersenyum

Junsu menatap Changmin dengan senyum yang tidak biasa. Junsu sadar bahwa Changmin juga pasti pernah mengalami hal seperti dirinya. Tapi kesempatan kedua? Bahkan hingga saat ini, Junsu masih sangat ragu untuk memikirkan hal itu.

**.RememberMe?.**

Langit malam telah menyapa kota Seoul kala itu. Cahaya-cahaya yang sebelumnya bersembunyi dikala siang kini perlahan mulai memancarkan cahaya satu per satu. Sepasang mata doe itu hanya dapat terdiam sambil memandangi langit malam yang kini tampak sangat buram karena ditutupi cahaya keramaian kehidupan malam. Tubuhnya terduduk manis disebuah kursi yang ada di luar rumah yang cukup besar tersebut.

"Ahh... bosan sekali..." rengek sebuah suara dari dalam rumah

Pemilik mata doe itu kemudian menolehkan matanya ke dalam rumah yang tampak sangat sepi itu. Terlihat wajah sang pemilik suara yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggaruk perutnya yang tidak gatal. Selengkung senyum itupun kembali terangkat kala melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya amat lucu itu.

"Kau memang tidak terbiasa sendirian hum?" bisik Jaejoong pelan

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga rumah itu. Sedikit dibukakan mulutnya seraya menguap sambil menggaruk perutnya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal tersebut. Matanya menatapi seisi rumah yang tampak sangat sepi tersebut. Bibirnya dimajukan sambil menatap tidak suka.

"Hah, sepi sekali rumah ini, aigoo..." katanya kini menggaruk tengkuknya yang juga tidak gatal

Kakinya kemudian perlahan menuju ke arah dapur berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana, dan ... BINGO!

"Ya, Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tampak Jaejoong kini tengah mencoba mengambil pisau daur namun sama sekali tidak berhasil karena barang itu selalu tertembus tangannya. Terdengar desahan sebal dari bibir Jaejoong yang menjadi pemandangan cukup menarik bagi Yunho.

"Ya! Kau sedang apa?! Kenapa kau mau mengambil pisau itu eh? YA! Kau mau mencoba membunuhku?!" kata Yunho mulai sedikit memundurkan langkahnya ketika ia mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena tindakan Jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau itu berisik sekali eoh? Aku hanya ingin membuka makanan untuk Jiji itu saja!"

Yunho kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya maju mendekati Jaejoong. Tampaknya, Yunho sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jaejoong dirumahnya.

"Jiji? Ya! Dirumahku tidak ada makanan kucing! Kau mau memberinya makan apa huh? Makananku?" pekik Yunho protes

"Iya, kenapa?" kata Jaejoong dingin sementara Yunho tertegun.

Yunho terdiam sambil tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Mata musangnya melihat keberbagai arah seakan kepalanya benar-benar tengah berpikir dengan keras. Bibirnya kembali ia kerucutkan kala memikirkan hal tersebut hingga sebuah ide terhenti dikepalanya.

"Ikut aku"

"Huh?"

.

Yunho kini berada disebuah minimarket 24 jam yang berada tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia memasuki tempat tersebut dengan segera sambil berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dipikirkannya sedari tadi. Makanan kucing.

"Ya, apa dia suka makanan yang berasa salmon atau tuna?" tanya Yunho pada sosok Jaejoong yang berada disampingnya

"Hm? Kurasa dia suka keduanya" jawab Jaejoong polos

"Ya! Apa kita benar-benar harus membeli keduanya? Dia bahkan bukan kucingmu, apa kau benar-benar harus sepeduli itu padanya?"

Bentakan Yunho pada Jaejoong membuat beberapa memandangnya dengan heran. Bagaimana pun, orang hanya dapat melihat sosoknya dan tidak melihat sosok Jaejoong, jadi bisa dikatakan saat ini, Yunho tampak seperti orang tidak waras.

Yunho yang menyadari pandangan berbeda dari orang disekelilingnya kemudian merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia mengamil empat kaleng makanan kucing tersebut dan dengan cepat menuju ke kasir sampai akhirnya matanya menatap pandangan lain yang membuatnya mengurunkan niatnya menuju kasir.

"Ya, kau mau membeli apa?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran sambil mengikuti Yunho

"Tentu saja sebuah minuman! Bir akan baik tampaknya" kata Yunho sambil mengambil beberapa kaleng bir ke dalam tangannya yang sudah tampak cukup penuh itu

"Ya! Kau mau mabuk-mabukan eoh? Bagaimana dengan kesehatan lambungmu eoh?" pekik Jaejoong tidak suka saat Yunho mengambil cukup banyak kaleng bir dan berusaha menghalaunya namun tembus menembus tangannya

"YA! Tau apa kau tentang kesehatan lambungku huh?!" pekik Yunho lagi acuh sambil membawa kaleng tersebut ke kasir dan membuat orang-orang kembali beralih padanya

"Ya! Aku dapat melihatnya dari kepalamu! Lihatlah kepalamu itu, pabo! Sangat kecil! Pasti lambungmu juga kecil dan tidak kuat meminum minuman keras sebanyak itu! Sebaiknya kau taruh lagi kaleng-kaleng bir itu! Jja!" pekik Jaejoong sambil menunjuk kaleng bir dalam pelukan Yunho

"YA!" pekik Yunho sambil berbalik dan berusaha menatap Jaejoong namun dirinya malah menabrak seorang ibu-ibu dibelakangnya dan menyebabkan makanan dalam pelukannya berjatuhan

"Ah, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" kata Yunho sambil membungkukan badannya 90 derajat

"Aish, bocah gila! Ya, kalau kau memang banyak masalah jangan kau lampiaskan pada minuman seperti ini eoh? Kau akan membuat orang disekelilingmu takut saat kau bicara sendiri, kau tau? Seberapa banyak kau minum tadi huh? Sekarang kau membeli sebanyak ini lagi? Aish, dasar anak jaman sekarang" kata ibu itu sambil menatapnya kasihan

"Eh? Ah, maafkan aku!" kata Yunho tidak mengerti tapi masih sambil mencoba meminta maaf

"Aish, benar-benar..." kata ibu-ibu itu kemudian sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yunho tanpa menanggapi permintaan maaf Yunho

Yunho menatapi kepergian ibu tersebut dan mengamati orang sekitarnya sambil mengambil kembali makanan kucing dan juga kaleng birnya yang terjatuh dilantai. Mukanya merah padam menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia mengerti jelas bahwa ibu tersebut tidak dapat melihat Jaejoong yang tampak mengganggunya sehingga membuatnya tampak seperti orang mabuk dan berkaleng-kaleng bir dipelukannya malah membuatnya tampak semakin buruk.

"Aish..." desah Yunho pelan sambil menuju kasir dan membayar semua makanan kucing dan menaruh kembali kaleng birnya ketempatnya

Yunho keluar dari minimarket itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Namun yang mungkin lebih banyak dalam dirinya kini adalah MALU. Bagaimana tidak? Baru dua hari ia meninggali daerah rumah ini dan dia pasti akan mendapatkan kesan buruk di minimarket tersebut. Wajahnya merah padam dan mulutnya menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali.

"Aish, aku benar-benar bodoh" katanya penuh malu saat mengingat tatapan orang-orang tadi.

Wajah Yunho tampak merah padam kali ini sementara Jaejoong tertawa keras disampingnya. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa wajah Yunho akan sekonyol ini hanya karena dirinya menggertak Jaejoong yang jelas adalah sesosok hantu. Walau ada sedikit rasa tidak enak pada Jaejoong tapi tetap saja, wajah Yunho saat ini... sangat lucu hihihi

"Ya! Kau bahagia sekali eoh? Tertawamu itu sangat keras hingga bisa menyakiti telingaku kau tau?" pekik Yunho tidak suka karena mendengar tawa Jaejoong yang sangat lepas

"Hahaha, kau tau, wajahmu sangat lucu tadi"

"Aku memang lucu, dan tampan, dan mempesona. Jangan tertawa karena aneh dengan wajahku!" gertak Yunho masih dengan rona merah diwajahnya

"Aish, aku bodoh sekali berbicara dengannya, aish seharusnya aku tutup mulut saja saat bersamanya, aish aku malu sekali..."

"Hahaha, ne, maafkan aku ne? Ah ya, terimakasih juga, karena kau membelikan makanan untuk Jiji"

"Yah, sama-sama. Setelah ini jangan bicara padaku lagi oke? Aish, aku malu sekali..." kata Yunho masih menahan malunya lagi berjalan meninggalkan sosok Jaejoong yang tengah berdiri kebingungan dibelakangnya.

Jaejoong berusaha mengikuti langkah Yunho hingga sebuah degup menyerang dadanya dan membuatnya merasa sakit. sebagai sebuah roh, tentu saja degupan tersebut sangat asing untuk dialaminya. Apakah ini... akan berarti sesuatu?

**.RememberMe?.**

"Ingat aku? Aku adalah teman sekantormu dulu, Jung Yunho" sapa seorang gadis dengan riang kala melihat seorang yang tidak asing berada di sekitar area kerjanya

Yunho kini tengah berada disebuah tempat perbelanjaan besar untuk membeli stok pakaian untuk dirumahnya selama ia tinggal sendirian. Tidak ia sangka ditempat seperti ini ia akan menemui sosok yeoja yang tampak asing diwajahnya namun mengaku bahwa ia adalah teman yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kaku karena menatapi wajah yang tidak familiar baginya. "Ah, maaf aku..."

"Ah, pasti karena kecelakaanmu saat itu kau melupakanku yah? Aigoo itu menyakitkanku..." kata gadis itu lagi sambil memasang ekspresi kecewa

"Ah, maafkan aku" kata Yunho tidak enak

"Hem, tidak apa, aku memakluminya" kata gadis itu lagi sambil kemudian tersenyum lagi dan memandang Yunho dengan tatapan penuh arti

"Ah, kau bilang tadi siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"Fanny, Tiffany Hwang" kata gadis itu sambil menjabat tangan Yunho

Jantung Yunho berdebar cukup kencang kini, seakan perasaan kala Fanny menggenggam tangannya bukanlah perasaan yang asing baginya dan itu berarti Fanny memang seseorang dari masa lalunya. Tapi sedikit dahinya menyernyit kala debaran yang dirasakannya cukup menyakitkan dadanya. Apakah ini berarti Fanny sempat menyakitinya?

"Em... Fanny ah,"

"Ne?"

"Apa hubungan kita dulu?"

.

"Hah? Apa hubungan aku dengan Yunho dulu?" pekik Jaejoong kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Yoochun yang sangat tiba-tiba

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu hum? Aku kan Cuma bertanya" kata Yoochun membela diri

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu huh? Jelas itu membuatku kaget!" pekik Jaejoong masih diantara kekagetannya

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa Yunho, si penakut itu hanya bisa melihatmu? Dan dia hanya bisa melihatmu padahal banyak makhluk menakutkan lain disekelilingnya yang bahkan tidak bisa aku banyangkan! Aish, intinya aku hanya penasaran"

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar pernyataan Yoochun. Yoochun pasti memang akan curiga, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yoochun akan menginterogasinya secepat ini. Haruskah ia memberitahu semuanya pada namja ini? Haruskah?

"Aku... A-Aku kehilangan sedikit ingatanku. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia bisa melihatku. Ah, kau juga bisa melihatku bukan? Kenapa? kenapa kau bisa melihatku dan melihat hal-hal aneh hum? Mungkin ia pernah mengalami hal yang sama dengamu!" kata Jaejoong penuh alasan

"Aku dan dia memang pernah mengalami hal yang sama. Kami pernah sama-sama hampir menuju kematian tapi kami selamat. Aku bisa memang bisa melihatmu, tapi aku juga bisa melihat hal yang Yunho tidak bisa lihat lainnya, sementara Yunho hanya bisa melihatmu tapi tidak dengan sosok menakutkan lainnya. Kenapa? kenapa itu bisa terjadi hum? Itu berarti kalian memiliki sesuatu kan?" kata Yoochun tidak mau kalah

"Ya! Aku bahkan baru mengenalmu sebentar dan kau berani bicara seperti ini padaku, apa maumu hah?" pekik Jaejoong berusaha mengubah arah pembicaraan

"Aku hanya mau jawaban, Kim Jaejoong! Kenapa Jung Yunho? Kenapa dia?" kata Yoochun masih tidak mau kalah

Jaejoong hanya membuka mulutnya leba-lebar sambil menghela nafasnya keras. Kembali Jaejoong mengambil nafasnya dengan panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia tidak bisa melawan namja yang sama-sama keras kepala seperti dirinya ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Yoochun juga bukan orang bodoh yang dapat diberi berbagai macam alasan hingga membuatnya menyerah. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya Jaejoong menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau kenapa Jung Yunho bisa melihatku?" kata Jaejoong menyerah sementara Yoochun menganggukan kepalanya pasti

"Jung Yunho, dia, adalah orang yang telah membuatku seperti ini"

"Janji yang diceritakannya saat itu, benar-benar terbuat, dan kini setelah ia sembuh, aku hanya ingin menagihnya"

Yoochun terdiam. Ia mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksud Jaejoong dengan membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Menjadi roh, menjadi sosok yang tidak memiliki perasaan dan dingin. Menjadi sosok yang tidak tersentuh bahkan terlihat. Perlahan sebuah kenyataan menghantam kepalanya.

"Tunggu dulu, maksudmu membuatmu..." Yoochun mencoba memastikan dirinya tentang apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini

"Yunho adalah orang yang menabrakku saat itu"

**.RememberMe?.**

"Ah... jadi hubungan kita seperti itu yah?" kata Yunho sambil meneguk jus beri didepannya

"Aku memaklumi bila kau tidak mengingat semuanya, tapi aku senang kau menanyakan hal itu" kata Fanny sambil memperlihatkan senyum bulan sabitnya

"Maaf, aku tidak mengira hubungan kita akan seserius itu, kau tau, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa jantungku bergetar sangat keras saat bersentuhan tangan denganmu" kata Yunho lagi dengan senyum kakunya

"Yah, sayang sekali semuanya harus berakhir dengan tidak begitu baik, tapi aku senang kau tidak mengingat bagaimana itu berakhir. Jika aku jadi kau aku pasti akan sangat bersyukur karena tidak dapat mengingat hal itu"

"Heum, benarkah? Tapi aku jadi sangat penasaran bagaimana semuanya berakhir hehe. Aku ini orang yang mudah penasaran kau tau? Hehe"

"Aku tau, dan itu sama sekali tidak berubah darimu dulu. Hem, Yunho ah... maukah kau... memberikanku kesempatan kedua?"

"Hm?"

"Bolehkah aku... menjadi kekasihmu lagi?"

TBC

A/N : Halloo semuanya. Maafkan atas keterlambatan. Sangat terlambatan publishnyaaaa. Karena banyak urusan yang harus diselesaikan disana dan disini /sok sibuk/ dan membuat pembuatan ff ini terganggu. Selain itu maaf kalau ff ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian karena memang agak buru-buru mengetiknya dan juga cukup sulit nulis ff seperti ini hehehe.

Cindy tau banyak kekurangan di ff ini, dan sangat butuh kritik dan saran kalian semua agar lebih baik lagi di next chapter. Terimakasih semuanya, dan mohon bantuannya J


End file.
